pol_ocfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ostrze
''Witajcie! Mogliście mnie już odnależć m.in. na wattpad pod tym samym nickiem. '' ''Nie będę długo się rozpisywać. Przerzucam tutaj swojego ff z tmnt (żółwi ninja). Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba, a jak nie to też dobrze. Arnext (dyskusja) 16:10, cze 4, 2018 (UTC)Autor: Arnext Prolog W ciemną noc, ktoś przemierzał ulice Nowego Jorku. Wyglądało, jakby próbował przedczymś, bądź kimś uciekał. Okazało się, że to była młoda, ciemno włosa dziewczyna. Posiadała na sobie ciemną kurtkę z białym podkoszulkiem, twarz zaś przesłaniał czarny szal. W tym samym odcieniu również posiadała długie obuwie, po kolana, a także rękawiczki bez palców. Dobiegawszy do siatki, zwinnie ją przeskoczyła, niczym jaszczurka. Gdy zdołała zetknać się z gruntem, przed sobą dostrzegła sporego wilczura. Zimny pot oblał jej ciało, a serce przyspieszyło. Powoli zaczęła wykonywać kilka kroków w tył, lecz pies w tym samym momencie pognał w jej kierunku. Tak się kończy słaba znajomość miasta i jego sekretów. Szybko więc wskoczyła spowrotem na ogrodzenie, cudem unikając spotkania z kłami zwierzęcia. Jak się okazuje, nie był wcale to pies, a wilk, bowiem, jakimś cudem znalazła się w zasięgu zoo. Strzepnąwszy rękawy, zobaczyła światła latarek, ruszając przed siebie. Tym razem wbiegła w alejke, omal niezderzając się z Klanem Stopy. Spostrzegła również niewielkie zadraśnięcie wokół prawej nogi; Zwierzę musiało mnie dopaść, podczas ucieczki- pomyślała. To nie było teraz istotne. - Ninja w Nowy Jorku?!- Szepnęła sama do siebie, łapiąc za katanę, którą trzymała na plecach. Rozpoczeła się, niezbyt równa walka... *** W kanałach żółwie skończyli trening po godzinie i byli już wolni. Uznali, że warto wykorzystać ten czas na patrol. Przygotowania do wyjścia trwały zaledwie chwilę. Mieli tylko nadzieję, iż wszystko pójdzie po ich myśli i nie będzie to zmarnowany czas. - Często chodzimy po mieście i nic, tylko obserwujemy!- Marudził Mikey- Nie możemy czegoś innego porobić, jak np. grać w gry wideo, czy zamówić pizze? - Wiesz przecież, że w każdej chwili ktoś może zaatakować?- Odpowiedział mu Leo, nie czekając na odpowiedź W pewnej chwili usłyszeli jakieś odgłosy walki kilka metrów dalej. Ruszyli to sprawdzić. Jak się okazało, słuch ich nie mylił. Coś, a najwyrażniej ktoś już się rozprawiał z Klanem Stopy. Obserwowali jak owa postać pokonuje ostatniego robota. - Hej, ty!- Krzyknął Raphael W jednej chwili tajemnicza postać zerknęła przez ramię, słysząc głosy. Ujrzawszy 4 zmutowane żółwie, znikneła im z oczu. - Ktoś się świetnie bawił i odwalił całą robotę za nas!- Wkurzył się rozczarowany Raph'ael - Spokojnie, Raph, napewno da się to jakoś wyjaśnić!- starał się go uspokoić - Spójrz na to z lepszej strony- wtrącił mózgowiec- dzięki temu mamy więcej czasu dla siebie! - Może to był wielki koto-niszczator, który chce zniszczyć całą technologie!- Wykrzyknął Mikey Spojrzeli na brata, karcąc go wzrokiem. - No co? To możliwe...- oburzył się, krzyżując ręce na piersiach Raph tylko przekrecił oczami. - Jak cie Zara... - Może zamiast się kłócić to coś zrobimy??- wtrącił poirytowany Don -Donnie ma racjie...Musimy... Lider nie zdążył dokończyć, gdyż coś usłyszeli. Mieli zamiar to sprawdzić, gdy ktoś zaskoczył ich, atakując. Odpowiedzieli na atak. Przez Chwilę walczyła z najbardziej brutalnym żółwiem, dopóki dopóki Leo nie wkroczył jako wsparcie, widząc że oboje nie zamierzają tak łatwo odpuścić. Teraz to oni zmagali się na katany - O co ci chodzi?!- Spytał ostro lider - Słyszałam, że chcecie mnie namierzyć, by się pozbyć!- odpowiedziała agresywnie, nie poddając się nawet na moment. Odskoczyła do tyłu. - A ja wam się tak łatwo nie dam wyeliminować! Ponowiła atak, ze zdwojoną siłą. Omal nie powalając żółwia. Do walki włączyli się również pozostali. -Nie jesteśmy twoimi wrogami! Po tych słowach odpuściła, co dału Donniemu przewagę i ją odepchnął swoim kijem. Nastolatka twardo wylądowała na betonie. Raphael wykorzystał okazję i rzucił się na nią, przygniatając. Dziewczyna próbowała się wyszarpać, lecz żółw tylko mocniej ją przyciskał. - Dla kogo pracujesz, królewno?!- Spytał złośliwie Raph. - Nic nie powiem i nie nazywaj mnie tak! - Raph! Puść ją-Zarządał Leonardo Żółw nie chętnie ją puścił. - Możesz opowiedzieć coś o sobie?- Spytał ostrożnie Donatello - Skąd mam mieć pewność, że mogę wam ufać?- Podniosła się na równe nogi, strzepując kurz - Zapewniam cię, że nic ci nie zrobimy. Prawda Raph?- Szturchnął brata - Co, a tak, tak, no jasne-Odrzekł ponuro - Cóż, jesteście, jakby uzbrojonymi żółwiami, którzy jeszcze nic mi nie zrobili, poza tym jednym- wskazała oburzonego zielonookiego- więc chyba muszę wam wierzyć - Jestem Michelangelo ale mówią mi Mikey, a to... - Zaraz!- Przerwała mu na pół zdania zaskoczona- Jak ten włoski artysta? Skoro ciebie tak nazwali, to zgaduje, że jesteście z Włoch i rreszta również ma imiona z Renesansu? - Zgadza się! Jesteś z przeszłości!?- Gdyby nie został uderzony, przez starszego brata, jego ekstytacja sięgnęłaby zenitu - Skąd wiedziałaś- Spytał zaskoczony Leo, niezważając na dwóch braci- i muszę cię rozczarować, ale niestety, od kiedy pamiętamy jesteśmy z Nowego Jorku, także przykro mi - Pochodzę z Włoch i wiele o tym słyszałam, a tak po za tym to zgadywałam - W takim razie, co robisz w tym mieście?- dociekał Raph- I jak udało Ci się opanować te umiejętności? Westchnęła ciężko. - Kiedy przyszłam na świat, mój ojciec nas porzucił, jednak wcześniej znęcał się nad moją familia. Przez 11 lat mieszkaliśmy tylko we trójkę z moją matką i bratem w rodzinnym mieście we Florencji. Któregoś dnia napotkałam tajemniczego człowieka. Pomógł mi nie raz, ale którejś nocy zabrał mnie do siebie po tym, jak doszło do wypadku...- Urwała odwracając wzrok od reszty - I co było dalej?- Historia ich zaciekawiła na tyle, że chcieli poznać dalszą jej część - Ten człowiek- kontynuuowała od innego fragmentu- okazał się być całkiem miły i znał wschodnią sztukę walki. Zgodził się, abym została jego discepola (Tł:uczenicą). Regularnie przychodziłam do niego, aby się uczyć. Trwało to 1,5. Przez ten czas, dostrzegł, iż coś mnie łączy z tym. Ale gdy tylko matka o tym się dowiedziałam, zabroniła mi tam chodzić! Więc któregoś dnia, po kłótni uciekłam do niego. Powiedział mi, że nadal mogę ćwiczyć, pod warunkiem, że wrócę do domu i właśnie w tą noc doszło do opożaru i ona...- Przez chwilę zaniemówiła, zwiększając wzrok. Oczy jej się zaszkliły. Nie była w stanie wydusić więcej, ani słowa. Nagle poczuła czyjąś dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Podniosła wzrok i zauważyła że to był ten w niebieskim. Dało jej to nieco otuchy, by kontynuować. Uśmiechnął się lekko, co odwzajemniła. Wróciła do kontynuacji- Stał za mną mój maestro, Yamato. Musiał iść za mną, gdyż wiedział gdzie mieszkam. Nigdy mu o tym nie mówiłam. Nie miałam gdzie się podziać, więc przytulił mnie i powiedział, że się mną zajmie. Wyjechałam z nim do Japonii. Był jak ojciec, którego nigdy nie miałam. Tam uczyłam się już na innym poziome. Znacznie wyższym i bardziej zaawansowanym. Przez ok. 2 lat. I to chyba tyle... reszcze już znacie Zaniemówili, teraz lepiej rozumieli jej dziwne zachowanie. -Jak to możliwe, że...- Buntownik chciała coś powiedzieć, lecz wtedy usłyszeli dziwny hałas. Spojrzeli w jego kierunku. - Więc...- usiłował coś dodać lider, gdy zauważył zniknięcie dziewczyny - Gdzie ona się podziała?- Rozejrzał się piegowaty Nysa siedziała ukryta w cieniu, obserwując ich. Uśmiechnęła się lekko ipod bosem, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie są źli, na jakich wyglądali. Gdyby nie dziwny łoskot nad jej głową, dalej lustrowałaby nowych osobników. Dziwiło ją, dlaczego są zmutowanymi żółwiami pochodzącymi pod styl ninja oraz w jaki sposób tacy się stali. Nieco budzili w niej strach, lecz i itrygowali zarazem. Nie zauważyła również przez to niewielkiej jaszczurki na swym ramieniu. Spojrzała do góry, czując silny ból, rozwijającego się szkła na jej głowie. Czuła palący ból skóry z dziwnymi zmianmi ciała. Rozdział I- Pierwsze spotkanie Dziewczyna zebrała siły, wstając. Zerknęła na swe ręce, dostrzegając z przerażeniem pewne zmiany. Z dugiej strony zaś była zadowolona, a na jej twarzy malował się drobny uśmieszek. Prócz nowego ,,ja" zdobyła również nowe cechy. Zaczęła bardziej przypominać świeżo poznane żółwie, różniąc się jedynie delikatniejszą i smuklejszą sylwetką pozbawioną ostrych krawędzi skorupy oraz bocznych ,,przerw". Także zyskała długi jaszczurczy ogon, pokryty futrzanym pędzlem. Podczas mutacji straciła również częściowo ubranie, pozostając jedynie w szalu, rękawiczkach bez palcy oraz długim obuwiu, które lekko również uległo zmianie. Wśród ciemnych i długich włosów na głowie, sterczała para uszów. Zdobyła także ostre kły, które jednak mogła chować. Do wszystkiego oczywiście musiała przywyknąć. Wzięła głęboki wdech, ruszając chwiejnie. Pzeskakując z dachuna dach, odkrywała swoje nowe umiejętności, ucząc się ich przyokazji. W między czasie, w kryjówce żólwie rozmyślali nad tym, jak ona opanowała w tam krótkim czasie sztuki walki na w miarę dobrym poziomie, i co robiła w ich dzielnicy. Skoro pochodziła z Włoch, to nie mogła przybyć tu od tak. - Poza nami i Klanem Stopy nie ma tutaj innych klanów, chyba że o czymś nie wiemy- Rozmyślał Donnie - A jeśli ona jest sama, jak mówiła?- Stwierdził uroczo- naiwnie najmłodszy - Ja wam mówię, że jest na usługach Shreddera- Poderwawszy się buntownik cisnął sai w manekina Nastała chwilowa cisza, póki do salonu nie przybył mistrz Splinter, analizując obecną sytuacje. - Musicie uważać. Może już być na usługach mojego największego wroga, lecz może i również potrzebować waszej pomocy... - Co masz na myśli, mistrzu?- Zerknął na niego najstarszy - Musicie odkryć, jakie ma zamiary. Jeśli nie jest na usługach wroga, prawdopodobnie wcześniej, czy później spróbują ją zrekrutować do swych szeregów, a wtedy zyskamy kolejnego przeciwnika. Nawet niewinna ofiara może stać się myśliwym. - Jeśli służy już Sakiemu, możemy być w dużym niebezpieczeństwie. Nigy nie należy lekceważyć przeciwnika, pamiętajcie! Nastolatka świetnie się bawiła, testując nowe umiejętności. Zawieszała się na latarniach dzięki swojemu ogonowi lub mogła z większą szybkością oraz zwinnością pokonywać przeszkody. Usłyszała niespodziewanie czyjeś głosy, skrywając się za wielkim billboardem. Żółwie stanęły kilka centymetrów przed nią, nie zauważając jej obecności. Poczyniła kilka kroków w tył, usiłując pozostać w cieniu. - A co jeśli ona rzeczywiście jest zła?- Skrzyżował ręce na skorupie Raphael - Nie dowiemy się, jeśli nie sprawdzimy tego- Oznajmił lider grupy - Słuchajcie, mam coś na czytniku.- Odwrócił się w stronę reklamy- Wydaje mi się, że to gdzieś tam Speszona cofnęła się, lecz niezauważyła szczura, na którego nadepnęła. Gryzoń pisknął, ściągając uwagę wszystkich. Zimny pot oblał mutantkę. - Wy też to słyszeliście?- Ruszył sprawdzić hasłasu Raph Kiedy był już blisko, niemal natychmiast skoczyła z dachu, potrącając przy tym żółwie. Pobiegli zobaczyć, czy nic jej się nie stało, szybko zchodząc na dół. Ku im zaskoczeniu, tajemnicza osoba znikneła. - Gdzie ona się podziała- Spytał zaskoczony Mikey. Dziewczyna obserwowała ich w milczeniu z ukrycia. Natomiast Raph miał pewien, podstępny plan. - Skoro nikogo nie tutaj ma, to może sobie pójdziemy?- Powiedział tak głośno, by usłyszała. Po chwili pozostali załapali, o co mu chodzi i dołączyli się do niego. Dziewczyna przeczuwała, że to podstęp, a wyczulony słuch nieco umożliwił jej wykrycie kłamstwa. Postanowiła pozostać, tam gdzie przebywała, licząc, iż łyknął to, tak jak ona ich plan. Wtedy poczuła, że ktoś za nią stoi. Odwróciła się powoli, rzucając się do ucieczki na ich widok. Niestety, nie uciekła daleko, gdyż Michelangelo złapał ją swoim nunchaku. Poczuła, jak traci równowagę i leci na beton, uderzając w niego całą siłą, zaciskając zęby. Byli bardziej przebieglejsi od nien samej. Po kącikach jej warg, spłyną niewielki strumyk krwi. Próbowała się uwolnić, lecz na prózno. Na dodatek, Raph przydusił ją mocno, aby nie mogła znów próbować swoich sił w ucieczce. Nie rozpoznali, kim mogła być, ani nic nawet nie podejrzewali. - Puście mnie!- Krzyczała nerwowo, usiłując się wyswobodzić, warcząc- A ty mnie zaraz udusisz, popaprańcu! - Spokojnie, koleżanko. Nic ci nie będzie, jak się uspokoisz- Dogryzał jej ironicznie żółw- Tylko zacznij być pokorniejsza, ok?! Podeszli do nich Donnie i Leo. Nie byli tym zachwyceni. - Raph, nie pomagasz!- Spojrzał gniewnie Donnie - Możesz ją już puścić, związana nie ucieknie daleko- Rozkazał lider grupy Żółw nie chętnie wykonał polecenie. Widząc, jak nadal gniewnie patrzą na niego, nie mając wyjścia, podniósł ją. Nastolatka wysuneła ostre żeby i patrzyła niezadowolona na nich, stojąc spokojnie, lecz z najeżeniem. - Spokojnie! Nie zrobimy ci krzywdy- wystawił w geście obronnym ręce Leo Mikey nadal trzymał ją swoim łańcuchem, poluźniając przypadkiem łańcuch. Najstarszy natomiast odruchowo spojrzał w szare oczy hybrydy, dostrzegając coś dziwnie znajomego. - I co teraz z nią zrobimy?- Szarpnął łańcuchem piegowaty, zerkając na pozostałych. Nie miał ochoty stać tak długo. Czekały go w domu inne obowiązki, takie jak granie, czy jedzenie pizzy. - Mogę wiedzieć, czego ode mnie chcecie- Wzdychnęła bezradnie, przestając okazywać agresje, nie tracąc czujności - Możesz nam opowiedzieć, kim jesteś i czego tu szukasz?- Rozpoczął rozmowę, na spokojnie Donnie - Mówiła... znaczy, nie znam was!- Szybko znalazła w głowie odpowiednią wymówkę, mając nadzieje, że uwierzą. Czuła, że nie mają złych zamiarów, ale musiała mimo wszystko zachować ostrożność. - Przypadkiem to nie ciebie spotkaliśmy wcześniej?- Podszedł bliżej Leo - Co?! Nie, nie, nie, chyba pomyliliście mnie z kimś! Wycofała kły, pokazując uległość i spokój, opowiadając im przy tym o swojej mutacji. Nie zauważenie, Michelangelo przestał trzymał ścisło łańcuch, uwalniając dziewczynę. Czując wolność spojrzała na nich wilczo, nerwowo ruszając końcem ogona. - MIKEY!- Wrzasnęła cała trójka na raz - Pamiętaj, nie rób tego, czego będziesz żałować!- Poczynił kilka kroków w tył mahaniowooki, łapiąc kij - Skoro czuje wasz strach...- urwała z drobnym uśmiechem, przestając być wrogo nastawiona- ...to nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak przeprosić was i zapytać, czy możemy zacząć od nowa znajomość - Mamy nową przyjaciółkę!- Ścisnął ze szcześćia ją Mikey Mutantka trochę zaskoczona, odsunęła go delikatnie od siebie. Nie do końca znała okolice i zwyczaje żółwi, więc postanowli ją oprowadzić trochę i opowiedzieć o niektórych rzeczach. Nie wiedzieli jednak, że byli obserwowani przez Tygrysiego Pazura i Xevera oraz Klan Stopy, którzy wszystko przekazali mistrzowi Shredderowi. ____ # Może dociągnę to jakoś dalej, zobaczymy'' Kategoria:Wojownicze Żółwie Ninja Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Fan Fiction Kategoria:Niedokończone